kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Negatar Gnaa
"All things begin in Darkness. And the heart is no different. Darkness grows within every heart and consumes it. Such is its nature. And in the end, every heart shall return to the Darkness from whence it came." -Negatar Gnaa Negatar Gnaa (pronounced "nah") is an evil Dark Master from the Negaverse, who was sealed inside a dark well on a forbidden mountain by the Gods after trying to dethrone them with his powers. He made his first cameo in Operation: DUTCHMAN, when Davy Jones spoke to him through magic flames. After Jones' death, Gnaa met up with his minions to discuss their evil plan, involving the Eight Firstborn. He seems to be focused on them, The Quads (namely Morgan), and Harvey McKenzie. Stories In Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, Gnaa had his minions make replicas of Lord Voldemort, Sentinel Prime, and Emperor Palpatine, which they then sold to Gamewizard's assistant, Nick, for the Bonus Showdown. After the heroes' victory over said replicas, Gnaa seemed more impressed by The Quads victory in battle rather than anyone else's. In The Great Galactic Race, Gnaa sent his minions after the heroes during the race, only to end up being taken out by Nick's Revenge Rider. After The Quads came in victorious, Gnaa seemed rather fascinated with Morgan's strong imagination. In the one-shot, "The Path of Scar", Lord Gnaa happily accepted Scarlet Vargas into his ranks after hearing her story. In Attitude Adjustment, Gnaa watched the giant Fanny wreak havoc and sent Bowser to zap her with a Darkness Cannon and turn her to the Dark Side. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, he showed neglect to Dr. Eggman after he built his Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine replicas, making Eggman resort to finding his own apprentice to impress Gnaa. Just when Eggman was about to call Gnaa and tell him his plan, he caught Lord Gnaa kissing a picture of Morgan, startling the Dark Master greatly. In the one-shot "The Path to Darkness", 6 or 7-year-old Lord Gnaa is sitting in the shadows while other kids played in a park, and Phantom Gnaa comes and persuades him to use his powers for evil, saying that his powers are meant for more than what other elemental benders do. Phantom Gnaa was able to convince Gnaa using mind tricks. The story of Gnaa mastering his elements is told in the one-shot "Training of Gnaa", where he also saved Morgan Catherine from some bullies by killing them. He made a small appearance at the end of "Ethics", when Gaul, the Ape King, dragged Figure to his lair. After admitting that Nolan York now had a true heart of darkness, Gnaa ordered his apes to kill Figure for killing a fellow freak, Corey. In Final Preparations, he recruited Rumpel Stiltskin into his ranks, and afterwards went to a church, in Phantom Gnaa's body, where he sang about his love for Morgan. At the end of the story, he announced to his legions that the Quest for the Eight Firstborn was time to begin. In A Very KND Musical, Lord Gnaa auditioned for Lord Voldemort, and did a rather silly dance routine and sang. 'Legend of the Eight Firstborn:' In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Gnaa finally enacts his plans by luring Harvey McKenzie to his lair and possessing his body. Due to Harvey's troubled spirit, which is just what Gnaa has, Gnaa was able to take control and grant Harvey his powers of darkness. Throughout the plot, Harvey has shown slight resistance to his control, trying to remember good times with his friends, but Gnaa kept reminding him of the bad times and stayed in control. While at the Star Station, Gnaa was fueled with enough dark power to forge his ultimate weapon: the Keyblade of Hearts. He sent his latest minion, Rumpel Stiltskin, on a top secret mission to help him bring back an ancient race of creatures called the Heartless. Rumpel introduced to Gnaa the Big-O-Blaster, which, mixed with the power of Gnaa's Keyblade and Lucinda's dark magic, was reprogrammed to absorb peoples' hearts and store it in the device until they're ready to be turned into Heartless, which Gnaa first tested on Paddy Fulbright, making him a Shadow Heartless. It wasn't until the end of the Freedom Saga however that Gnaa finally engaged Rachel and Sector W in a duel, first sending the Heartless form of Paddy Fulbright after them, changing him into a bigger Heartless called Darkside. Eventually, Harvey's friends' love and care for him was enough to break the hold Gnaa had on him, forcing the Dark Master to use his shadow phantom as a temporary vessel, which Gnaa claimed he wouldn't need long due to his true powers only a short time away from reawakening and thereby freeing him completely. After freeing Parallax from his prison, Gnaa used him as a temporary vessel, and was promised by Parallax that he wouldn't be needed for long. After the attack on Chicago, Indiana, and after Parallax's death, Negatar Gnaa was finally revived, demonstrating his powers by destroying the rest of the city. When the White Lotus members had Gnaa cornered, he signaled Gruntilda the Witch to fire the Big-O-Blaster laser, shooting the GUN Troopers and transforming them into the first set of Heartless, which thereby awakened many other Heartless as well. After lots of people from the main group were shrunk down and captured by various villains, Lord Gnaa became a shadow and passed through Morgan, giving her visions of his past. Gnaa lured Morgan to his mountain lair of Mt. Gnaa, where he confessed his love to her and wanted her to rule by his side, pointing out their many similarities. Morgan refused and kept saying how knew there was good in him somewhere, to which Gnaa only laughed at and explained his control over the Heartless and his Keyblade of Hearts, and how this meant there wasn't a speck of light inside his heart. Later during the Climax Saga, Lord Gnaa was betrayed by Darth Genious, who claimed he had no further need of Gnaa's services. Gnaa was later betrayed by Ganondorf after he became fueled by the powers of Demise, and Ganon sent Gnaa to a different dimension. After Ganon was defeated, during the fake ending to the story, Gnaa escaped from the other dimension and began his final plot as he awakened the Heartless once again. The Quads and the Avatar Gaang then encountered Gnaa in his lair in the Negatar Realms. After a violent battle with him, Gnaa was defeated, and the Firstborn extracted his Jewel of Darkness. When the group met back with the others to extract the Jewel of Light from Aang's form, Gnaa ambushed them. Phantom Gnaa started a ritual to bring Arceus back, which ended with ending Morgan's life. Devastated, Lord Gnaa unleashed the full force of his darkness and revived Arceus. Lord Gnaa fused with Arceus's brain, giving Arceus his power during the final battle. When Arceus's brain was destroyed by Matt Dimalanta and Hexxus, Lord Gnaa was freed. He and Aang regained their parts of Arceus's Jewel, and challenged each other to a battle. During the fight, Morgan was finally able to convince Gnaa to come to the side of good. As a result, Phantom Gnaa turned traitor and fused himself with Arceus, empowering the Supreme God once again. This time, Avatar Aang and Negatar Gnaa joined forms, becoming Kingdom Elements. Together, with the help of the others, the Heart of Arceus became filled with light. Phantom Gnaa was pulled out of Arceus's form, and he revealed to Lord Gnaa that this was all in his plan to guide him to light. Lord Gnaa made up with his shadow again shortly before allowing the phantom back into his form. Shortly after, an explosion occured that restored the universe, and Gnaa was never seen again. Relationships: King Bowser Koopa After being sucked into a black hole and shrinking to small size, Bowser was found and returned to normal by Lord Gnaa. Bowser then joined Gnaa's ranks as a debt of gratitude. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik After being sucked into a black hole as well and drifting through space, Eggman was rescued by Lord Gnaa and joined his ranks as a debt of gratitude. Ganondorf Dragmire Ganon was the first to be recruited by Lord Gnaa and seems to have the most in common with him. When Ganon was imprisoned in the Negaverse, Gnaa was the one to save him. Darth Genious/The Brain After the Brotherhood of Evil was frozen, Gnaa found the abandoned base and freed them. The Brain joined Gnaa's ranks in return. Davy Jones For a time, Jones seemed to be part of Lord Gnaa's crew when Jones spoke to him through a magic flame. The story of how Jones came to meet Gnaa is unknown. Gaul Gaul and his army of apes lived on the mountain where Gnaa was imprisoned and they serve as his main henchmen. Scarlet Vargas After hearing the young girl's story, Gnaa happily accepted Scarlet Vargas into his group. Morgan Catherine Gnaa seems rather fascinated with the psychic girl. When his minions aren't around, he gazes longingly at a beautiful photo of the girl. This could mean that he has a small crush on her. Harvey McKenzie For reasons unknown, Gnaa is desperate on turning Harvey to the Dark Side. He focuses on him as much as The Quads. Phantom Gnaa Phantom Gnaa is the shadow incarnation of Lord Gnaa's Darkness. He seems the most loyal to his Master. Hexxus Hexxus was Gnaa's poisonbending teacher. He showed Gnaa his "toxic love". Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort was Gnaa's shadowbending teacher. When he mastered his element, Voldemort hugged him. Emperor Palpatine Palpatine was Gnaa's psychic bending teacher. Gnaa was the first to get a look at his infant son, Darth Genious. Darkrai II The Nightmare King was Gnaa's fearbending teacher. This possibly got the Nightmare King in more trouble with the spirits. Appearance: Lord Gnaa is only seen in holographic visions. His true colors have yet to be shown. Personality: Gnaa spends most of his time blabbing about his evil plans. He hasn’t been shown to be too cruel, yet. He also has a humorous side, what with coughing after laughing in his maniacal voice, and asking for an aspirin, as well as getting excited when they’re ordering pizza and asks for anchovies. He insists on talking in his dark voice because it “makes him sound cool”. 'Powers:' Gnaa is the Master of the Dark Elements: Poison, Shadow, Psychic, Fear, and Darkness itself. Poison As a poisonbender, Gnaa is able to control all sorts of toxic waste, gases, etc., and he's able to survive in such things. Shadow Gnaa learned shadowbending from Lord Voldemort. He's able to become a shadow and hide with them, or even fly around, similar to the Death Eaters. Psychic As a psychic bender, Gnaa can move objects with his mind, teleport, float, shrink things, expand them, and also conjure up balls of psychic energy. He can also use mind tricks on people with weak wills and, since he's fully on the Dark Side, can shoot lightning from his hands. Fear As a fearbender, Lord Gnaa can paralyze people in fear and even give them nightmares, or at least visions, of their greatest fears. Darkness Gnaa's most powerful element is Darkness itself. He has the ability to sense the evil in even the lightest hearts, and can expand that evil until the heart is riddled with Darkness. According to legend, the Darkness that emits from him attracts others with dark hearts. 'Stories:' Operation: DUTCHMAN Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others The Great Galactic Race The Path of Scar Attitude Adjustment The Path to Darkness Operation: DEATH-EGG Training of Gnaa Final Preparations A Very KND Musical Legend of the Eight Firstborn Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Males Category:Benders Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Negative Category:Really Big Hat's Pictures Category:Deceased Characters